


阳光直男（Sunshine Straight Guy）

by Xilu (Xilululu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilululu/pseuds/Xilu
Summary: A short cute work about friendship and how Francis and Iwan change Alfred‘s university life.阿尔快减肥！
Relationships: America/Female England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	阳光直男（Sunshine Straight Guy）

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP大概是露中，以及敲章的米英♀，隐形法英♂  
> 联五内部友情向描写

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我决定插手你的人生。”  
桌子对面的人十指相扣，用如同下葬一般的语气宣布了这个事实般的决定。  
阿尔弗雷德不明所以，他正一手抓着塞满了饱含肉汁的烤牛肉与生洋葱的墨西哥卷饼，一手正试图拿玉米片去勺一堆牛油果酱往嘴里送。在脑子里迅速确认了面前的人应该不会对自己告白之后，还是没有理解这句话的意思：“嗯？啥？……啊？”  
“我的意思是，亲爱的小阿尔弗，哥哥我不希望你在毕业舞会上体重的数字变得和身高一样，而且四年都没有邀请任何女孩跳过舞。”弗朗西斯的语调里含着悲痛，仿佛说出口的已经是事实，“哦，光是想想就觉得太可怜了。”  
“胡说什么呢？！”阿尔弗雷德并不试图去理解弗朗西斯的话的含义，而是选择先咬一大口卷饼，“……我，我还是挺受欢迎的啊！起码，起码每次到教室女孩子们都会对我微笑的！”他一边咀嚼一边反驳，弗朗西斯忍不住抬手防止牛肉末喷到身上。  
“那是因为她们又猜对你那天穿的衣服了，蠢货。”一阵冷风掠过他前额的头发。  
阿尔弗雷德不可置信地瞪大了眼，面前的组合是他没猜到的，他“亲爱”的已出柜室友布拉金斯基与全校区最讨人喜欢的“交际花”弗朗西斯坐在一排，后者还拍了拍前者的肩膀以感谢他的到来。  
不过仔细想想，虽然他很不想承认，每次他和伊万一起出现在派对的时候，来打招呼的女孩总会比他一个人去的时候多。他一直将其归功于布拉金斯基衬托出了自己的雄风，可是现在往他们桌窥探的目光一下增加了，还有面前两个人淡然自若的交谈……难道这家伙还算受欢迎的？他有些呆愣地继续往嘴里塞卷饼。  
“没错没错！”弗朗西斯突然又接回了伊万刚刚抛出的话，“阿尔弗！你衣柜里到底有多少格子衬衫？美国人是怎么了？我每次见到你穿的都是格子衫！”  
布拉金斯基面无表情地点了点头：“还有运动短裤，和不应该出现在物理课教室的球衣。你不知道我们每次都可以看到你肚子上的褶子又增加了吗？”  
“哇靠你好恶心，死基佬，难道每次上课都会盯着我吗。”阿尔弗雷德可以算是惊恐地吞下了最后一口卷饼。  
“谁让你总是穿着球衣，下面又配双拖鞋。即使知道你是不可能去打球的，但是教室里出现一个感觉两分钟后就会原地跳起投篮然后摔倒的人还是很显眼。”伊万看了眼菜单，准备招手，“还有，是你的球衣实在领口大到可以穿着去站街，虽然即使是你嘴里的‘死基佬’也不会对你有一丝兴趣的。”  
“布拉金斯基你他妈——”阿尔弗雷德想拍桌而起，然而手才抬到胸口的高度就又放下了。放下手的同时还心有余悸地瞪了一眼伊万撑开T恤袖口的肱二头肌。  
自从他这室友在学校出柜之后，去健身房的次数和时间都显著地提高了。以前阿尔弗雷德还会调侃几句健身房的浴室里是可以捡肥皂吗，然而随着布拉金斯基的体脂率越来越低，说这种玩笑话的风险也变得越来越高。阿尔弗雷德只是心直口快而已，保命的小道理还是明白的。  
还好最近伊万去健身的频率稳定了下来，但是连阿尔弗雷德都注意到他的衣柜变得越来越满。除了万年不变的围巾一直都在，各种阿尔弗雷德一辈子都不会想去买的衣服们被伊万穿在了身上。粉红色诶！大印花诶！阿尔弗雷德一边在心里吐槽不愧是gay佬，一边不断拒绝试图迎难而上向他索要伊万电话号码的学妹们，却从没有思考过他这曾经也整天运动衫的室友的服装来源。  
“啊，万卡，别点了，现在桌上这些吃完就差不多了。”弗朗西斯突然打断了阿尔弗雷德的回想。  
“我不想和这肥猪吃得一样，他点的全是高脂肪。”  
听到这里阿尔弗雷德又想掀桌了，他一把把面前的食物都揽到胸前：“你自己点去！这些全都是我的！”  
“……原来你点的里面没有哥哥我的份啊。”弗朗西斯愣了一会才反应过来，“会不会吃的太多了一点……？”  
“我已经和你说过这家伙没救了，别说衣服和健身，我们得从更基本的开始。”伊万显然不准备再搭理阿尔弗雷德，直接对弗朗西斯说。  
而话题的当事人还是没有反应过来那些一开始就应该反应过来的东西：“什么？衣服？健身？”  
“无知者无畏。”他亲爱的学长与学校交际之星慈爱地摇了摇头，同时接过了伊万递过来的菜单，“好好享受这顿饭吧，阿尔弗，下次你能吃到玉米片就不知道是什么时候了。”  
  
很快阿尔弗雷德便明白了“插手别人的人生”并不是什么好事情。  
他在享受完那顿墨西哥菜之后马上被伊万以扛米袋的姿势丢到了健身房，手上刚买的运动饮料被没收，还被推着换上了奇怪的紧身运动服。站在一堆叫不出名字但酷似上刑工具的器械中间，阿尔弗雷德戳了戳自己映在镜子里突出来的肚皮。  
“你知道吗，这件衣服本来是宽松款的。”布拉金斯基的声音从身后传来，“该紧绷的应该只有胸那一块，你的腹部脂肪却代替了那个位置。”  
“想干架吗？”  
“以现在你的状态来看，干架的话明天爬不起来的人应该是你。”伊万明显不屑于浪费时间，把一块垫子往阿尔弗雷德面前甩了过去，“快给我开始，要不是受人之托我还得按小时收你私教费。”  
“干啥？”  
“热身，否则等会你拉伤了我不管。”  
“然后？”说出口后阿尔弗雷德才意识到了不对劲，“不对，我为什么要听你的命令啊？！”  
“因为……”布拉金斯基明显自己也没意识到这个问题，但两秒钟后他就甩甩头选择了无视逻辑，“因为我想看你满头大汗求生不能求死不得的样？嘛我也不是什么恶魔啦。”  
阿尔弗雷德退了一步：“哈？”  
“快点开始，先跟着我做热身。”伊万抬手把自己的围巾解下来，他用围巾的一头指指镜子，“顺便好好看看镜子，好好看着你现在的体型。你真的想挺着怀孕六个月的肚子参加今年的圣诞晚会么？”  
的确不想。可以的话阿尔弗雷德当然希望自己以超人的身材降临舞池，舞池里的每个女孩都为他瞩目，然后自己眼都不斜，因为他正挽着全学院最漂亮的姑娘……每个大学单身loser都有这么幻想过吧？  
他还是屈服了，嘟嘟嚷嚷地跟着做起了热身动作：“但是离圣诞不是还有半年么……”  
“你以为一个星期就能让你媲美怀孕六个月的脂肪消失么？”伊万听到了他的嘟囔，“以及，你要是再说话，每一个字就加一公里慢跑。”  
“什么？”  
“16公里。”看来伊万本来给他定的是14公里。  
“你给我等等……”  
“21公里。”  
“靠。”  
“22公里整。”布拉金斯基抬手看了看表，“看来我们今天要加快速度了，学校健身房一到晚上就会很挤。”  
“……”阿尔弗雷德腾出一只手捂住嘴巴。  
“我会让前台的人盯着你的记录表的，不跑完别想走出这里。”做完上肢的热身，伊万毫不留情地踢了阿尔弗雷德一脚，后者痛得立马做出了标准的前弓步，“哦不过你不用担心会错过晚饭时间。”  
他接下来的发言导致阿尔弗雷德今天的慢跑公里数一下上升到了另一个量级：“因为接下来的一周你都没有晚饭吃。”  
  
无晚餐主义实行了半个星期，阿尔弗雷德已经开始考虑床头的面巾纸的可食用性，反正没有调味的苏打饼干吃起来和面巾纸也没什么不同。  
而且他完完全全没感受到腹部脂肪减下去的实感，在第一天跑完了大于他前半辈子所有运动量的可怕公里数之后，他的体重是少了点。然而伊万只是摇摇头，说那些只是你流出来的水分而已，便再次把他像牲口一样往健身房赶，全然不顾阿尔弗雷德怎么控诉自己酸痛的肌肉是如何使不上力气。  
然而第二天比第一天还要难熬，第一天他还能因为劳累而忽视自己的饥饿。而当身体终于有空闲告诉他胃部的空虚时，阿尔弗雷德才绝望地发现整个寝室的食物都在他不知道的时候被销毁了。在床上辗转反侧至凌晨三点却还是被饿得睡不着，他终于想起来自己床下还放了一箱可乐，虽然这个情境下已经可称作救命水了。他满怀欣喜地摸黑找到瓶子，打开瓶盖往嘴里一灌，强烈的苦味和刺激的酒精味让他一下就喷了出来——伏特加撒满了他的床单。  
白天更不用说，只要布拉金斯基愿意——这件事让阿尔弗雷德想不明白，那个布拉金斯基怎么可能愿意——同寝室同专业的他监视阿尔弗雷德完全不是问题。  
而监视的尺度也被把握得正好，在阿尔弗雷德近乎要怀疑这家伙要对自己有意思的时候，弗朗西斯就会适时地与伊万换个班，同时与伊万交换一下阿尔弗雷德更新的体脂率。  
“我要死了……”阿尔弗雷德瘫在图书馆前的长椅上。有一对鸽子在他脚边啄玉米，他干瞪着那一点点干瘪的玉米粒，有生以来第一次这么羡慕两只禽类。“我为什么要遭这个罪啊……”  
“为了获得幸福哦。”弗朗西斯听起来像个布教的传道士，却飘飘然地转到阿尔弗雷德身后，“不过让万卡盯着你锻炼是有点辛苦了呢，让哥哥我来给你一点动力吧~”  
阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，看着空中飘荡着自己的灵魂：“何止是辛苦……”  
“是万卡辛苦，那个孩子……”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“嗯不过坚持还是有效果的啦！哥哥我迫不及待地想看改造完成的阿尔弗哦！”他将手放在阿尔弗雷德的肩上为他按摩，“来来来，接下来我们来给你找个胡萝卜。”  
“什么胡萝卜？”  
“挂在你面前让你有动力跑下去的胡萝卜！”弗朗西斯没让阿尔弗雷德细想这句话，抬手就把他的脑袋掰正，朝向不断有人走出来的图书馆，“看，接下来从那里走出来的第一个女生，就是你在圣诞舞会上的女伴了。”他松开一只手理了理阿尔弗雷德的头发，“让我们来看看上帝为亲爱的小阿尔弗选择了谁吧！”  
“等等等等等等……”阿尔弗雷德挣脱开扶着自己脑袋的手，“万一走出来的人体重比我还胖怎么办！”  
而充当丘比特的弗朗西斯沉痛地摇了摇头：“小阿尔弗，你觉得这个学校里比你胖的人还有几个？以及这一块是商学院的地盘，听说他们学院的姑娘个个都漂亮得冒泡！相信命运吧！”说完又用力把阿尔弗雷德的脑袋掰了回来。  
恰好在阿尔弗雷德目光被迫定格的一瞬间，一拨人从图书馆涌了出来。为首的两位抱着沉甸甸的书本，一边走下台阶一边还在谈论着些什么。清脆的声音隐约传来，风吹起他们的长发，透露出远远超过清秀标准的面孔，弗朗西斯忍不住吹了个口哨——而阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被金色的箭矢射中了。  
“哦，阿尔弗，你还真好运，那可是商学院的高岭之花呢，虽然有她哥哥在会有些麻烦……”弗朗西斯好像还说了些什么，但此刻的阿尔弗雷德什么都听不见。他只是呆呆地愣在弗朗西斯的手臂里，等到商学院的花儿们都快没影了才回过神来：“那、那个……”  
“那个不行。”噩梦似的声音一刀斩断阿尔弗雷德的美梦。  
“怎么又是你！”这星期里阿尔弗雷德都快被布拉金斯基的童音给逼疯了，“你说哪个不行？你凭什么说我不行？！”  
“我说，长发的那个不行，没可能的。”布拉金斯基抱臂站在长椅旁边，语气冷得像冰。  
眼看阿尔弗雷德就要扑到伊万身上去，弗朗西斯及时出声确认了一下：“等等等等，万卡，你指的是哪个长发的？”  
被追问的伊万有些不自在地框住了手：“黑色长发……的那个。”  
“……咳。”弗朗西斯放开了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，“万卡啊，我想阿尔弗还不至于把耀认成女孩子吧？”  
气氛一时间有点尴尬，只有不明白发生了什么的阿尔弗雷德还在两个人之间转来转去：“嗯？什么？说我吗？”  
伊万别过头，声音低低的：“……我只是以防万一。”  
弗朗西斯忍住笑转回头，一边想着等会该怎么把这个醋包的英勇事迹告诉耀，一边对阿尔弗雷德解释：“没事没事，你就当成万卡难得可爱一次好了~”他拍拍手，“好啦，胡萝卜找到了。接下来我们需要新的援兵！”  
“还有？！”阿尔弗雷德已经想象不出比让布拉金斯基督促自己健身还惨重的酷刑。  
“你要邀舞的可是商学院的高岭之花，罗莎·柯克兰，那个被她哥哥保护得很好的小公主。没助手是不可能完成的。”弗朗西斯神秘地笑了笑，饶有兴趣地将视线转到伊万身上，“再说了，有这么好的资源为什么不利用起来呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德此时才发现自己听过这个名字，是那种公共课时人人都想去攀谈然而身边总是空出一圈的女孩子。以前阿尔弗雷德都是赶紧抱着自己电脑里的游戏有多远坐多远，但现在他身边的两个人要让他上前邀请人家跳舞。  
但、但是……她在图书馆前和人谈天讨论的样子，好像也只是个可爱普通的漂亮女孩？  
是看对象而定的态度吗？阿尔弗雷德自己思索着，没有发现弗朗西斯在他旁边挥着手招呼某人过来，而伊万有些气恼地抱臂，像是自己私藏已久的佳酿被人发现了一般。  
黑色长发的中国人向他们走来。  
  
“这坐垫多久没洗了？凳子上的衣服堆是怎么回事？”王耀在房间里踱步，用两个手指怀疑地拎起阿尔弗雷德的被单一角，“哇……还好罗莎挺喜欢金毛犬的。”  
“什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德还没有反应过来。  
而讽刺者像没听见一样继续往里走：“格子衫，格子衫，还是格子衫！”这个感慨又出现了，“美国人是怎么了！”  
阿尔弗雷德挠挠脑袋。半小时前他才在图书馆门口认识这位与高岭之花有说有笑的中国人，那时对方还彬彬有礼，站在来往的欧美人中间算得上娇小可爱，总而言之，与现在在他房间里四处挑刺嫌弃的老妈子仿佛不是同一个人。  
“……久闻大名了，琼斯先生。”图书馆前的王耀是这么和他介绍自己的，“我叫王耀，是罗莎还有弗朗西……和伊万的朋友……大概也能对你的人生有些帮助。”他笑了笑，应该早就听过了弗朗西斯那关于“插手你的人生”的发言。  
彼时阿尔弗雷德还不明白这体格瘦弱的亚洲人能帮他些什么，还没来得及细问，布拉金斯基就有些语气不佳地说该回去了。一路上伊万一声不吭，阿尔弗雷德经过之前在健身房的经历也选择了一声不吭，而刚刚加入的王耀也一声不吭却自然而然地加入了去他们寝室的队伍，唯有弗朗西斯看热闹般地笑着与他们告了别，目送这刚刚行成的三人组无言地走远。  
进了门之后，王耀轻车熟路地走向阿尔弗雷德的卧室，同时挑拣起卧室主人形同虚设的衣橱和数月没有打扫的杂物们。他一边熟练地将所有东西挑起分类又放下摆好，一边在手里的笔记本上记录着什么。在阿尔弗雷德还没弄明白王耀的目的前，后者便已经站在清理干净的房间中间郑重地合上本子，然后将视线转向他：“那么琼斯先生，你愿意为崭新的自己支付多少钱呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德终于有些明白这是怎么回事了。  
“别那么看着我嘛，弗朗西喜欢做慈善，但稍微花点代价才能做得更好啊。”中国人对他微微一笑，“再自我介绍一次，我是来自商学院的王耀，弗朗西斯的朋友，罗莎的亲友……”  
“说完了没有？”从刚刚一直含着火药的家伙打断了王耀的算盘声，布拉金斯基靠在门框上。  
阿尔弗雷德有些一头雾水，他今天可没招惹到这家伙啊：“又怎么啦，这里总不关你的事吧？”  
伊万闻言，微笑着眯起了眼睛——一个有些危险的信号。但问心无愧的阿尔弗雷德也瞪了回去，反正大不了就是今天多跑几公里。  
沉闷的空气持续了几秒钟。在阿尔弗雷德觉得自己逐渐占领上风时，伊万不耐烦地走上前，绕过已经做好战斗准备的家伙，抬手将房间里的第三个人揽到自己怀里：“还真就关我的事。”  
宣誓主权的语气。  
阿尔弗雷德好不容易清醒的脑袋又被震到报废。他只看到刚刚还威风凛凛张嘴要钱的王同学一下脸红得和番茄一样，支支吾吾地别过脸和身侧的伊万小声抱怨了几句，然后才抬头对阿尔弗雷德继续刚刚的自我介绍：“……和你的室友伊万，嗯，也就是那么一回事吧。”  
  
连举铁狂布拉金斯基都有男朋友这件事的确让阿尔弗雷德遭受了毁灭性打击，更别说那位男朋友是在商学院和柯克兰兄妹不分上下的公认美人（这件事是后来弗朗西斯夸耀般地和他说的）。  
所以这家伙到底有哪点吸引人了？阿尔弗雷德非常不解，凭着他对伊万的了解，难道就是因为这人成绩好？长得还行？身材棒长得高？会拉手风琴？对人神经兮兮的但是正好符合最近流行的电波系？——总结下来让阿尔弗雷德绝望地发现自己如果是个妹子可能也会想征服这样的熊性动物——然而这熊喜欢的还是男人。  
但接受打击也让阿尔弗雷德健身改造的决心更明确了，连布拉金斯基都能泡到商学院的top美人，自己当然也可以！  
于是阿尔弗雷德就过上了每天起床给自己打个气、动感单车十公里、晨跑夜跑游几米、吃草吃成沙拉精的日子，别说可乐汉堡薯条热狗了，星冰乐甜甜圈墨西哥菜更是想都不用想。而在布拉金斯基无孔不入的监视下和弗朗西斯时不时就给他带点商学院刺激八卦的时间里，王耀简直成了他的（女）神。同样是吃草，布拉金斯基直接扔生菜球给他，而王耀一种菜能端出十种做法来，并且每种都让他吃的心服口服。王耀带来的还有一些让阿尔弗雷德都觉得简洁好看的新衣服，这下他终于明白布拉金斯基突然提升的服装品味是从何而来了。阿尔弗雷德几乎是流着幸福的泪水边吃王耀的特制减肥餐边感激那些上交给王耀的钱。要是布拉金斯基没有时不时地在吃饭时踢他屁股就更好了，嗯。  
显而易见的是，减肥健身与衣着改变的效果正在逐渐显现。阿尔弗雷德在学校里已经能感觉到一些向自己打量的目光了，那些目光带着不曾出现的艳羡与欣赏，这让曾经的路人甲有些奇异的漂浮感，却很满足。  
“但你不能满足于此啊，我可爱的小阿尔弗。”在午餐碰头时听到这种描述，弗朗西斯遗憾地摇了摇手里的吸管，“你不能想着自己要邀请的是商学院院花，你要想着自己要邀请的是罗莎！”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己沙拉吃太多了，热量供给过低让他已经理解不了弗朗西斯的大部分话：“什么意思？”  
“就是说，你不能觉得自己变瘦了，变得好看了，已经配得上商学院的院花了；你要想的是那个女孩她本身。”弗朗西斯抬手摸了摸自己的胡渣，突然想到了什么，“是呢，差不多是时候给你上些行为指导课了。”  
还有这茬？阿尔弗雷德嚼嚼嘴里的菜叶：“啥意思啊？”  
“第一，不要再吃着东西说话了。”弗朗西斯伸出手点了点对方的嘴唇，“就是教你一些简单的和女孩相处时要注意的问题，不过餐桌礼仪的话即使是和男孩子也要遵守哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德似懂非懂地点点头：“唔唔。”  
“还有什么呢……啊对了，不管对什么女孩子都要有绅士风度，帮对方开门提重物这种基本你明白的吧？以及lady first的原则也给我记在心里。”弗朗西斯用叉子卷卷盘子里的意大利面，“约了女孩子对方迟到了也不要生气，不要紧紧张张地走在她前面还不说话，但也不要过分热情让对方不知道怎么回答，像哥哥我一样的程度就差不多……”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己需要赶紧掏个笔记本，他含着沙拉频频点头，后脑却突然一阵疼痛，伴随而来的还有恶魔的声音：“别像个笨蛋一样这么使劲点头。”  
“唉万卡，对阿尔弗温柔一些也不会怎么样啊。”弗朗西斯无奈地摇了摇头，同时招手示意伊万坐到他身边的位置，“你怎么来了？”  
“靠，死肌肉男你连招呼都不会打吗。”阿尔弗雷德终于咽下了嘴里的蔬菜，捂着脑袋抗议刚刚伊万的问好。  
“对你的话这样的招呼刚刚好。”布拉金斯基看都没看他一眼，直接回答弗朗西斯的问题，“和耀过来吃午饭，他去取餐了，我过来找位置。”午餐时间的食堂是有些拥挤。  
阿尔弗雷德看伊万有些心不在焉，顺着刚刚的话题开口：“对女孩子就有那么多条条框框，你们这些基佬就自由多了咯？”  
伊万抬了抬眼，仍旧没把阿尔弗雷德放在眼里：“我是主张对待男女都是一样的态度的，讨厌的人不分性别。”  
“万卡你这么说哥哥我很难下台诶。”弗朗西斯装作委屈地捂住脸，“嘛不过说的也没错，我刚刚说的是有些不妥。不管对待的是谁，为对方着想和有礼貌都是应该做到的。不过……”他将视线转向伊万，“万卡对讨厌的人会特别一视同仁呢，只有对喜欢的人才会不一样么？”  
“我看没有吧。”阿尔弗雷德不服气地用力插下碗里剩下的小番茄，“他对王耀也没啥特别的态度啊，当时不也是没把王耀当男朋友介绍给我们！”  
你是没看见每次耀给你送饭时万卡的臭脸么？弗朗西斯腹徘，而且伊万明显是独享派，肯定不想让任何人认识王耀……他预感有些不妙，回过头看向伊万。  
后者果然挂上了“温柔”的微笑。  
“原来你是这么想的吗，阿尔弗雷德。”他似乎非常有兴趣，微笑着抱臂看向吃沙拉的人，“那你觉得什么才是特别的态度呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德被伊万瞪得有些心虚：“见面深吻之类的……还有叫对方Honey之类的啊！”  
“等着。”话音都还没落地，伊万已经转身离开了他们的餐桌。正当被留下的两个人都不明白发生了什么的时候，食堂中心突然传来一阵惊呼，同时还伴着四周咔嚓咔嚓响起的快门声。弗朗西斯好像意识到了什么，拉起阿尔弗雷德就往人群中心跑。  
拨开或指指点点或兴奋或失望的人群，阿尔弗雷德终于明白自己刚刚的话让伊万做了些什么——被围观的两个人姿势颇具戏剧性，王耀还端着两人份的午餐，头微微抬起，却也不知道是否是被布拉金斯基托起的——伊万单手扶着王耀的脸，站在拥挤的食堂中央亲吻后者的唇。是个惨杂着不甘与赌气的深吻，要不是周围太过嘈杂阿尔弗雷德都怀疑自己会听到水声。  
在长到足够让人把照片发到社交网站上的时间之后，布拉金斯基放开了他的恋人。王耀有些魂不守舍，后退一步疑惑地看着伊万。  
而伊万仍旧将手搭在王耀的肩上，转过头挑衅地回望阿尔弗雷德：“这样算是对我喜欢的人的特别了么，旁观者？”  
  
自那之后阿尔弗雷德一直很害怕王耀在他的菜里下毒，这对于那个在校园网上被疯狂传播并强制出柜的话题中心来说的确就是动动指头的事。  
还好那种事情一直到十二月都没有发生，论坛上的话题逐渐从那张照片转向了圣诞舞会，风风火火的祖母绿眼睛女孩被白发的校园主唱高调邀请，粗眉的学生会会长去向如何，弗朗西斯宣布今年会好好考虑变装出场，还有兜售二手燕尾服的广告，女生板块下的舞会发型分享……校园里洋溢着兴奋的空气，只有教授们在头疼接下来的期末该怎么办。  
而阿尔弗雷德的改造计划终于快迎来了尾声。有时候他洗完澡看着镜子里的自己，水珠沿着紧致的肌肉线条下滑，虽不至于激动得心跳不已，但也同意这是几个月前的自己想要成为的模样。  
每当此时，伊万就一定会掐准时间般地踹开浴室门打碎阿尔弗雷德的自我陶醉。这几个月里俄罗斯人几乎没有不微笑的时刻，而他只要一挂上微笑就会变得十分恐怖。原因的话阿尔弗雷德也理解，再两个星期就要舞会了，他好久没看到王耀和布拉金斯基走在一起了。  
有时候阿尔弗雷德也在想自己是不是应该向王耀道个歉之类的，但他和王耀从来就没有什么好好谈话的时间。学系不同的他们本来就没什么能够一起参加的课，也不知道伊万当初是怎么认识王耀的。  
即便如此阿尔弗雷德也没想在这样的情况下在学校里碰到王耀。  
那天他只是急着寻找一个卫生间，刚推开门就撞见了他最不喜欢的场景。几个看着高壮的家伙围站在水池边，用下流的词汇随意嘲弄取笑着站在中间的人。而被围堵的主角抿着唇，时不时打开试图往他身上贴近的不怀好意的手——那是王耀。  
而在阿尔弗雷德的大脑还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，他的拳头已经抵在为首的家伙的下巴上了。  
“离我的朋友远点。”半年前的阿尔弗雷德大概做梦也不会说这样的话。  
但其实即使是现在的阿尔弗雷德，他的心里除了空在燃烧的正义感以外也没有什么别的东西。他是在健身，可没有练拳击。但正在对方一脸“你以为你是谁”的表情时，手划开空气的声音突然响起。不出几秒钟，狭小的空间里一下躺满了叫苦喊疼的人类躯体，而王耀拍拍手上的灰尘，示意阿尔弗雷德要不要出门聊聊。  
阿尔弗雷德再次发誓绝对不要惹到中国人。  
他解决完生理问题之后溜出了卫生间，走之前还踢了几脚被王耀解决的混蛋们。走廊里王耀正靠在门旁的白墙上，无聊地翻弄手机，似乎对刚刚发生的事习以为常。  
阿尔弗雷德脑中一下闪过了在社会课上学过的许多词汇，他一直认为所处的环境已经足够和平现代，但那些遥不可及的概念其实一直真实地发生在自己身边。  
是王耀先发现了他，放下手机：“啊，抱歉让你看到这些。”  
“你没做错什么。他笃定地回答。  
王耀闻言有一瞬间的惊讶，然后又翘起唇笑了笑，转身往台阶走：“一起回图书馆么？”  
通向图书馆的甬道堆满了落叶，草坪上仍有昨夜的雪，王耀双手插在大衣口袋里。而阿尔弗雷德打量着他的后背，试图看出他和周围的人群有什么不同，是没什么区别。  
快走到图书馆门口时王耀回过了头，似是语气轻快地说出了他一路上犹豫不决的问题：“所以我算是你朋友了？”  
阿尔弗雷德不明所以：“啥，难道你觉得不是吗？”  
王耀歪了歪头，也不知道这是不是他想要的答案。他从口袋里拿出一个盒子，抛向阿尔弗雷德：“接好。”  
一看就是没有摸过篮球的人。阿尔弗雷德跳起来才勉强接住了那个扎着丝带的丝绒盒子。在王耀示意现在拆也没事的眼神下，他打开礼盒，是对袖扣，镶着小小的深绿色宝石。  
“本来给你黑色的比较好，不过绿色比较衬罗莎。”王耀往台阶上走了几步，站到阿尔弗雷德上方，居高临下地评论着。  
阿尔弗雷德却已经想到了这几个月来陡然提升的支出：“这个很贵吧……”  
“就当送我朋友的。”王耀故作轻松的语气有些刻意，“不过要是你没邀请到，袖扣的钱按老样子算哦。”  
“太不公平了吧！”阿尔弗雷德有些委屈，这群人一个两个怎么都这样，“那你也把布拉金斯基拉来舞会啊！”  
王耀明显没料到会突然提及不该提及的人，有些局促地又走了几阶台阶，却又慢慢停下，叹口气回过头：“你什么都不明白。”  
“我为什么要明白？能明白的话我不也是同性恋了吗。”阿尔弗雷德比起王耀理直气壮多了，“我只是觉得你和布拉金斯基要是再不和好，就算圣诞舞会结束了我也会被那家伙天天踢去跑几十公里。”  
阿尔弗雷德突然发觉，就算是为了他自己，也得把王耀推回他那个闷了几个月火药的室友身边：“而且虽然我的确不明白你们是怎么一回事……但布拉金斯基应该是认真喜欢你的。”  
他应该是那火药唯一的消焰剂。  
  
“我看起来怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德又扭了扭自己的领结，他这辈子都没有这么紧张过。这租来的燕尾服紧绷绷的，他一直在担心腹部的扣子会不会突然崩开。  
“你再说一遍这句话我就把你赶下车去。”驾驶座上的布拉金斯基眼睛都没斜过，在红灯前踩下刹车后抬手调整了一下后视镜，“我的领结摆正了吗，弗朗西斯？”  
“喂喂你这双标狗。”阿尔弗雷德在副驾驶座上抗议。  
眼看着前排的两个人又要吵起来，弗朗西斯及时打断了他们的谈话：“好啦好啦别吵啦，这么美妙的夜晚就不要再为了这种小事浪费口舌了。还有，你们两个都很棒哦，哥哥我等会想和你们各跳一曲呢。”  
他们三个身着正装，挤在弗朗西斯不知道从哪里搞来的小车里。前排的两位随时在下车打架的边缘，而后排的弗朗西斯则时不时整理自己的裙摆——的确是裙摆，他为了这次变装还认真地剃了几年没打理的胡渣。  
“弗朗西斯你确定要这么去吗？”阿尔弗雷德挠挠脑袋，还是搞不明白弗朗西斯这么做是图什么。  
后排的法国人托了托颊边的头发：“都已经在路上了你还问什么？哥哥我也只是为了安慰一下那个被你抢了妹妹的可怜人嘛。”  
这是什么安慰方法？阿尔弗雷德没有追问下去，旁边的伊万也只是默默开车。三个人不知道该说什么话题，空气都要被车外正下落的雪花染得冰凉。终于，在一个街角，布拉金斯基抬手打开了车载音响，果然是属于圣诞的歌曲。  
“It's Christmas in my heart when I'm with you,  
No matter where we are or what we do”  
阿尔弗雷德忍不住跟着哼了起来，弗朗西斯闭上了眼睛。雪在他们车后渐渐融化，变成一串水渍。  
而伊万停下了车，他一直没有说话，直到间奏才按了暂停，开始整理起被安全带弄皱的衣襟，一副马上要下车的样子：“换你来开吧，弗朗西斯。”  
阿尔弗雷德不解：“嗯？你去干啥。”  
伊万打开车门，寒风裹着雪花冲进车内，让探头探脑的阿尔弗雷德一下缩了回去：“我去接耀。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶的样子让他看着完全是个局外人，弗朗西斯在后排无奈地摇了摇头，又将视线转向伊万在雪地里留下的一串脚印，它们的轮廓映出一点光：“等耀过来之后要好好谢谢他哦，阿尔弗。”  
“我知道的啦。”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩脑袋，一撮怎么也不能被发蜡压下来的头发跟着乱晃，“唔，不过我还没好好的谢过你呢，弗朗西斯。”  
也算这小子有点长进，弗朗西斯笑了：“还有万卡呢？”  
“那家伙看我减肥的样子高兴都来不及吧。”  
“噗……不过万卡和耀也应该感谢你一下。”  
“什么意思？”  
“嗯……那两个小家伙总是觉得只有自己孤独地走在黑暗里，特别是耀。”弗朗西斯单手托着下巴，继续看着雪地，“你好歹让他们意识到阳光是存在的。”  
是打破黑夜的阳光，虽然没有直射在他们前进的路上，不过足够让他们发现，自己并不是孤身一人。  
……但阿尔弗雷德不会明白自己对他们做了什么吧，回过头看见大男孩疑惑的表情，弗朗西斯笑了。这男孩总是走在阳光下，大概永远都不会明白伊万与王耀在黑夜中发现对方的深情。  
不过也不需要明白，只希望从此他能看见那些不曾注意的影子。弗朗西斯耸耸肩，对阿尔弗雷德说到：“没什么，说你是个阳光直男呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德仍旧摸不着头脑。他眨眨海蓝色的眼睛，突然伸手指向外面：“啊，他们过来了。”  
车内的两人向窗外看去。风雪似乎小了一些，云雾中透出一点月光。  
照亮着正手牵手走来的两个人。  
【END】

结尾圣诞歌是Sarah Connor的《Christmas In My Heart》


End file.
